A Riddle of a story
by Prongs09
Summary: Hermione is at hogwarts and falls for a charming slytherin named Tom Riddle
1. Chapter 1

A Riddle of a Story

Chapter one reunions and new friends 

It was the first of September that meant that the Hogwarts express would be leaving at Eleven a clock sharp. Hermione was packing the last of her things into her heavy Hogwarts trunk her parents were downstairs eating breakfast as she came down the stairs into their small sitting room. " Uh mum dad I'm ready to go" her parents stood up and they all went to the car and drove to Kings cross station. Hermione jumped out of the car and grabbed her trunk after saying many goodbyes and farewells and I will writes she boarded the train looking for her friend Mysia. " ah there you are' Hermione exclaimed happily as she saw her friend Mysia sitting in an empty compartment. Just as Hermione was putting her trunk into the luggage rack above the seats Tom Riddle passed their compartment. He was tall and had short black hair and pale pointed face he was very handsome. He stopped past their compartment and knocked on the compartment door before sliding it open. ' and just what is it that you want' Mysia commented coolly. ' I was just hoping to be able to sit here with you charming ladies as everywhere else is full' he said with as much charm as he could muster. Fortunately for him charm was something he was very good at. Hermione had fallen under Riddles spell. ' of course you can sit with us' he put his luggage up in the rack he sat across from Hermione staring into her beautiful Brown Eyes and her bushy brown hair. Mysia had been watching the pair and decided what the best course of action would be. ' I am going to go get some food okay?' she asked them they both nodded. When Mysia had left Hermione was feeling awkward until Riddle started asking her about her child hood. After exhausting the topic of Hermione's childhood they got onto the topic of riddles childhood. ' I was raised in a muggle orphanage until Professor Dumbledore came and offered me a place at this school my mother died giving birth to me and my father ran away after he found that my mother was a witch her name was Merope Gaunt.' He finished solemnly. ' Oh Riddle I am so sorry I had no Idea that you had such a bad child hood ' he went and sat next to her and put a hand on hers he whispered into her ear ' don't worry about it' then he got up and sat in his original spot. Hermione felt her hand burn where he had touched her she missed his feeling on her hand. The compartment door opened as Mysia stepped in and took the spot where Riddle had just been sitting. ' here oi Hermy' she said as she passed her a cauldron cake and threw one to Riddle. Hermione was brought back to earth with a soft thud ' oh thanks Mysia' she said gratefully as she accepted the sweet. After that they got on the topic of the latest quidditch teams that had made it to the world cup before changing into their school robes. As the Hogwarts express turned into Hogsmeade station they were busy swapping chocolate frog cards, and talking of Hogwarts when the train stopped and whistled to get them off the train Riddle let Hermione and Mysia to leave and get of f before proceeding. Hermione got a carriage with Mysia and Riddle got the next one. They came to the castle that was beautiful a dark mass that was lit up with thousands of lights that looked like millions of little fireflies. As the carriages swayed over the bumpy road Hermione was deep in thought why had she felt like that when Riddle touched her she couldn't like him he was a slithering prefect after all what would Mysia say if she told her? Only one way to find out. ' Hey Mysia you know that Riddle guy well I guess I kinda…' Mysia had been ready for this question ' you like him don't you!" she accused Hermione who simply blushed. ' Well yeah when you went we were chatting about childhood and he said his and I got really upset and then he came over to where you were sitting and placed his hand on mine and whispered into my ear don't worry about it then he left and I missed his hand on mine!' Hermione said sadly. Mysia put a comforting hand around Hermione as she cried. She stopped as they neared the oak front doors to Hogwarts wiping her eyes on a handkerchief Hermione descended the carriage looking for Riddle. He was standing waiting for his friends they joined him and they walked past Hermione and Mysia, Riddle turned his head and winked at Hermione. His friends looked at him and laughed. ' Hey Riddle man come on you can't like her she's a Gryiffindor and a Muggle born from what I heard!' they said to him.


	2. Chapter 2 the forbidden fling

C 

Hey everyone I know this is shorter than before but I hope you enjoy RAR!

hapter two the forbidden fling 

Hermione found she looking for Riddle everywhere he would also be looking for her but without all his friends seeing. Hermione started to get a lot of letters that were signed anomously like:

_Dear Hermione meet me outside the hogs head this Hogsmeade trip come alone!_

She read the letter through and through before folding it in the pocket of her robes and marking it on her calendar.

On the day of the hogshead trip she dressed warmly having plainly no idea what was coming.

She walked along the cobble stone path and pass the beautiful little shops decorated in snow until she turned off the beaten track into an old rickety shop there out side with two glasses of warming

Butter beer was

" TOM!" Hermione shrieked happily oh how she wanted to see Riddle oh how she had been dreaming about another meeting.

He gave her, her glass of butter beer and she drank deeply and gratefully. He gave her a swift kiss and turned to leave but she pulled him back by the arm and gave him a kiss that was light but he soon deepened they just stood there outside the pub kissing happily before they ran off as they heard the bell.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three 

Hermione and Riddles fling went unnoticed by many all except for Mysia. "So Hermione how are things going with you and Riddle?" Hermione who was not expecting this particular question hesitated as she bent over to correct a mistake on her transfiguration essay for professor Mgonagall. They were the only ones left in the Gryiffindor common room every one else had decided to bed they were sitting by the fire in comfortable squishy old arm chairs. "Well. Said Hermione hesitating… "He's good were good what do you want to know?" Mysia grinned her pleading please tell me grin.

Hermione recognising defeat layed down her eagle feathered quill and looked at Mysia. "We kissed once outside the Hog's Head happy?" she said annoyed but really playful. Mysia was howling with laughter she never thought that Hermione would get a guy! 

Mysia herself was currently seeing her fifth guy who's name was Mitchell Corroder he was a burly 16 year old with a welcoming pale face.

Hermione was looking at Mysia intently. " Have you got _another _guy Mysia?

Mysia blushed and grinned and spent the rest of the evening telling Hermione all about her new boyfriend while Hermione listened grinning broadly at the fact that Mysia had yet another boyfriend.

At long last Hermione bid Mysia goodnight packed up her essay in her bag and headed to the spiral staircase for bed.

When she got there she saw her perfectly laundered and welcoming sheets gazing at her.


	4. Chapter 4 heartbreak

Hello the reason Mgonagall is a teacher because she was the first teacher that popped into my head.

This is set 50 years ago from the original time in JKS books, which obviously I don't own!

CHAPTER FOUR heartbreak 

Hermione was hurrying down the cold stone steps on her way to Transfiguration, past the brackets that held lit torches and past the others students that didn't like being hit, and straight into a chair at the front of the class. As usual Hermione was the first one they're even before the professor herself. She took out a roll of worn parchment reminding herself she needed to buy more and grabbed her eagle feathered quill and an almost empty bottle of ink. " Damn I need more ink and better parchment!" She was making such a fuss that she didn't hear someone come in. "I've never known you to swear Hermione" She turned at that deep but charming voice it was Riddle. " Are you intent on following me around everywhere mister Riddle?" she said with as much charm as him, "no but I did have one question for you" he said more businesslike "and what would that be?" she said. " willyoubemygirlfrind!" he said a little too quick for hermione. " Uhh could you repeat that slowly this time?" she asked as curiosity was building. Riddle took a deep breath " will you be my girlfriend?" he said and almost fell over his robes in his haste to get up. Hermione quietly chuckled at his antics but thought his offer over. Well she did like Riddle but well she wasn't ready for herself to be committed to him. "um Riddle I do like you but well I'm not sure if I want commitment just yet!" Riddle stood up and looked as proud as ever when inside his heart was breaking he thought that well his kiss with Hermione would make sure that this became more than just a fling but that was just what it was a fling nothing more.


	5. Chapter Five cold

Hello everyone yeah I know I said this was ended but well here you go READ AND REVIEW for another chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Review my other stories as well!

There listed here

The man that writes to me

A Sirius lily story

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER FIVE WOOING A GRANGER

Riddle tried to mask his feelings for Hermione by going out with Slytherin girls but something just wasn't the same.

HER POV

He repeatedly met her in the corridors his eyes dark and cold he gave me the cold shoulder I know I should feel sad but lately he has become obsessed with the dark arts I can't stand it!!!!!!!!!!!!  
At lunch I saw him in the shadowy corner torturing a small first year muggle born (mud blood) I tried to stop him but he ignored me I feel so betrayed what happened to the sweet passionate charming Riddle I knew? I kissed?

Hey everyone I know this is shorter but if you review this and my other stories I promise I'll write another chapter okay!


	6. Chapter six ends meet

**C **

Hello well this is the last chapter for this story and well I WANT REVIEWS please READ and REVIEW!!!!!!!

This is really corny I know but well too bad! hapter six ends meet 

Hermione was confused as she wandered the corridors happy for Riddle that he had found love HANG ON PUT THE BRAKES ON HERE SHE'S HAPPY THAT HER TOM HAS FOUND TRUE LOVE? NOT HER?

DAMN NOBILITY I HATE IT!!!!!!

She saw herself in a mirror her refection egging her on that will of the Grffindors with their courage pushed her to do it to tell Riddle she wanted him oh how she wanted him she could only hope that he wanted her as well. She plucked up her courage and went to find Riddle. He was where she knew he would be by the Hogs Head where they had kissed. She walked up to him and said:

" Mister Riddle I Hermione Jane Granger excepts your offer unless Monsieur Riddle is taken?" she said hoping he would care and take her back. He stared at those eyes those perfect chocolate eyes that were willing him to obey and to take her back " Well you see Madam Granger I would be delighted to take you back!"

she jumped into his arms and kissed with their once again forbidden fling.

By Prongs 09 

Its really short I know but I couldn't think of a better ending that's all!

Prongs 09 please read and review I am desperate for you to read and review my latest stories!

Prongs thanks for reviewing and staying loyal for me Prongs


End file.
